Gameknight999 (Character) ❤
"The battle for Minecraft is not over...it's just beginning" -Gameknight999 Gameknight999,or Tommy Feynman in the physical world. Is the user-that-is-not-a-user,is sworn to protect minecraft and is the main protagonist of the series. He is a fully fledged Dream-Walker as well. His best friend is Shawny, Crafter, and the other villagers. Transcript of Gameknight999 Gameknight999 is a troll (an annoying cyber-bully in video games) who gets stuck in Minecraft and has a hard time doing the basics. When he got everything under control he found a village. Then found out that NPC's (Villagers) are real and that Minecraft is as well. Then he met a NPC named Crafter who Gameknight became very good friends with. The mobs want to get XP so gameknight had a war with them so he could also get XP for the same reason. The war was big. Crafter was there with some of his "friends". Gameknight looks like The Player in minecraft. He always wears armor,expect the in the first book. Behaviour Gameknight999 is brave,doing everything he can to stop to monsters of the night destroy Minecraft, especially Herobrine He is daring to take risks, always alert, and does his best to fight the mobs of the night. He can also be forceful and driven by anger. After the events of Confronting The Dragon,he is braver and tends to focus on the now rather than the what if. Appearances Invasion Of The Overworld Gameknight999 loved Minecraft, but above all else, he loved to grief—to intentionally ruin the gaming experience for other users. When one of his father’s inventions teleports him into the game, Gameknight is forced to live out a real-life adventure inside a digital world. Stuck in the game, Gameknight discovers Minecraft’s best-kept secret, something not even the game’s programmers realize: the creatures within the game are alive! Finding new friends like Crafter, and the other NPC's he fights Erebus He will have to stay one step ahead of the sharp claws of zombies and pointed fangs of spiders, but he’ll also have to learn to make friends and work as a team. The King of The griefer learned the error of his ways and fights Erebus. He watched as Crafter dies, but crafter repspawns. Gameknight uses TNT to blow up Erebus and thus continue his journey. Battle of the Nether Following the events of Invasion of the Overworld,Gameknight,a real-life Minecraft user trapped inside the game he loves to play, and his friend Crafter have transported to a new server. Malacoda is the King of the Nether, a terrible ghast that wants to destroy all of Minecraft with his massive army of blazes, magma cubes, zombie pigmen, and wither skeletons. Gameknight and Crafter find Hunter, a NPC that is lost, Gameknight points his sword and says, ”Who are you" hunter replies that he trades the sword for her bow. Some time later, Malacoda attacks. Finally, hunter is captured but tells Gameknight to run. Gameknight and his friends believe hunter is dead. And does the salute for the dead. Suddenly, hunter's sister stitcher came. She did not believe that Hunter is dead. She bravely steps into the portal. Only to feel great pain but Gameknight plunged her out. Later stitcher told him that she will find Hunter. Gameknight states " We will find you Hunter, we will." Conforting The Dragon The ghast king Malacoda and the terrible enderman Erebus have led their monster army to the server that houses the Source, with plans to destroy Minecraft and all the digital lives on its servers before escaping once and for all into the real world. Only Gameknight999, the User-that-is-not-a-user, and his small army of NPCs can stop them. But the monster horde is growing bigger by the day, as if they are being helped by an unknown someone who turns out to be none other than Herobrine, Gameknight helps by making defences and also attack. He then meets Herder a lanky NPC that is mistreated by the rest of the NPCS. Herder was called Pig-boy and Gameknight99 was afraid to help. Later, they were attack mobs and Gameknight obtained enough Eyes of Ender to find the Stronghold. Once they got there, Crafter says that the strongholds were once used by NPCS. On the way, Gameknight finds a book, one is the joining. Hunter is not interested and they proceed, Gameknight asks for resources and soon proceed to the End Portal Room. He hears everyone abusing a Herder and herder suddenly escapes. Still the NPCS absuse him. Mason helps but Gameknight gets very mad and scolds all the NPCS that they pick on Herder even at his absences. The NPCS follow Gameknight999 to the End. Game knight says "I AM GAMEKNIGHT999 THE USER-THAT-IS-NOT-A-USER, AND I WILL BE AFRAID…NO MORE!!!" Finally they reach the End. Blowing up all the Ender Crystal and killing the Ender Dragon. Gameknight and mason work together and kill the Ender dragon. Mobs suddenly come but users come out, shawny leading them. Game knight attacks and fights them of. Suddenly herder comes, with Wolves to attack the mobs. Gameknight cheers on and knowing he has to do one more thing, he goes into the land of dreams to kill Erebus once and for all. He is hit by Erebus but does not care and laughs. The Enderman King gets angrier and attacks him more suddenly water drops and Gameknight and kills him, dropping his ender pearl. Gameknight raises it up and all the mobs flee. Later, he bid his farewell but relises that mason is Notch. After learning his story. He believes in himself and goes home to the physical world. What he did not notice was herobrine staring at him, stating that he will take his revenge. Trouble in Zombie town Gameknight swore he would never go to Minecraft again but when his sister got trapped, he has no choice. Relishing that the council of crafters cannot let NPCS talk to users. He fights back. Finding Herobrine as his new Enemy. Herobrine creates Xa-Tul Gameknight tells Shawny to turn on the Zombie Mod and turns into a zombie. Then fights Xa-Tul and Herobrine. He almost dies fighting Herobrine but Shawny helps him. In the end Herobrine and Xa-Tul gets away. The jungle temple oracle Triva *He stands up to others,like when he stood up for Herder. *He can sometimes not trust people as he thought that Monet is too young to fight but he was wrong. * Also,he thought Superman's cape was red but it is actually red and yellow so it shows that he can be stubborn as well. Gallery ]] Category:Dimensions Category:Heroes